


Counting Curious

by himekohimura



Series: Keeping Count [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki questions and Tony answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Keeping Count'. Thinking of just making them a bunch of little drabbles.

"What does this mean?" Loki questions, his long fingers brushing over the numbers almost reverently as Tony traces their paths with his eyes. He shrugs in response, bringing an post coital cigarette to his lips and breathing in one long smoke.

Loki turns, eyes bright compared to the gloom of the room, reflecting the blue of Tony's reactor. He's beautiful naked. Tall and magnificent. A god among men. Which is exactly what he is. He may not be as broad or stout as his brother but Loki had his own charms and like liquid he flows from the screens into the bed and the two of them kiss softly, familiar and almost loving. 

Almost. Because there isn't any love in this relationship. This is pure fucking. A distraction from the saving and killing that has become their lives.

The kissing becomes more passionate and they battle for dominance, though Tony thinks that maybe Loki is just playing around with him. Tony without the armor is as weak as a baby to someone like Loki and as such Tony finds himself beneath the other within a matter of minutes with Loki's long fingers slipping into him, teasing him into a frenzy.

"More..." Tony begs and Loki chuckles, pulling out those beautiful digits and slicking up the main attraction. And just before he's about to enter, Loki pauses, eyes glinting with mischief and Tony groans as he remembers just who exactly he was fooling around with.

"What are those numbers?"

"Are you seriously asking me that at a time like this?" Tony whines, trying and failing to impale himself on Loki. He groans and wiggles with annoyance. "God Loki, stop being a fucking tease."

"Tell me what they are." Tony tries to shift downwards again, but Loki's hold on Tony's hips tighten and Tony whimpers slightly.

"They're a count," Tony gives in after pleading and begging for at least ten minutes doesn't get him anywhere. Loki hums in satisfaction, rubbing his cock over Tony's entrance, hand slicking up and down Tony's erection as a reward for his compliance. Tony moans in pleasure, expecting as Loki leans forward.

"A count of what?" Loki presses kisses down the line of Tony's jaw and neck, Loki's hand stilling around him.

He tightens his grip almost brutally when Tony hesitates, arousal dimming with the atmosphere. "A count of all the lives I've taken."

Loki freezes at the words and Tony whines, raising his hips to press urgently against the other. "Loki please..." He begs.

It's enough to jump start the god into action. Loki thrusts into him fast, almost too hard and Tony screams. Loki doesn't take the time to adjust--they've been doing this too much for it to hurt that much--and pounds brutally into Tony over and over until the smaller pushes over the edge, seeing stars and the bright green flash of magic. 

Loki vanishes just like that, leaving Tony empty and clenching against the cold air of the room.


End file.
